


I'm not coming back

by LaurelsCanary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All-Knowing Cisco, Angst, Barry is in love but he doesnt know like always, Cisco is a good bro with Caitlin, Confused Barry, F/M, Hurt Caitlin, Iris West knows nothing, Jealous Caitlin, angry caitlin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelsCanary/pseuds/LaurelsCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler de toda la primera temporada de The Flash. Ubicado después del 1x23 (imaginando que la situación final se solucionó). Iris West se suma al Team Flash, lo que provoca que Caitlin se sienta excluida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Flash no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y The CW.
> 
> ¡He vuelto! Y con un one short SnowBarry (dah, ya lo saben). Disfruten la historia y dejenme sus comentarios.
> 
> PD: Esta historia la escribí antes del estreno de la segunda temporada de The Flash, así que lo que sucede acá NO está relacionado con lo que realmente pasó en la serie.

_Cait, tú y yo sabemos lo que está pasando. No podemos seguir juntos, esto ya no funciona. Te amo, siempre lo voy a hacer, pero no de esa forma. Y creo que tú también sientes lo mismo._

Tres semanas. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ronnie había decidido poner fin a su matrimonio con Caitlin. No es que ella no estuviera pensando lo mismo, mentiría si dijera que su relación no había cambiado, pero eso no evitaba que se sitiera fatal. Ronnie había sido un pilar fundamental en su vida durante tanto tiempo que el no tenerlo la hacía sentir vacía.

Pese a tener el apoyo de Cisco, la doctora se sentía devastada; no sólo por su matrimonio fallido, sino por sus sentimientos por Barry Allen. Con el tiempo (en contra de su voluntad) se había enamorado del velocista, de su amabilidad, su valentía y su sonrisa que parecía curar cualquier mal.

El problema no era Barry, el problema era que él estaba enamorado de Iris, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, quien pasaba cada vez más y más tiempo en Star Labs, lo que empezaba a molestar a Caitlin.

–Barry, tenemos una emergencia. –empezó a decir Caitlin a través del intercomunicador. –Robo con toma de rehenes en…

–La calle 33 y 7ma. Rápido. –la interrumpió Iris, a lo que la castaña apretó los labios y las manos.

 _Paciencia, Caitlin, paciencia. Ya todo va a terminar._ Se seguía repitiendo a sí misma. Desde que Iris había aprendido como funcionaban las cosas en Star Labs había empezado a ocupar todo el protagonismo a la hora de ayudar a Barry. Pero no tenía de que preocuparse, el velocista sabía el papel importante que tenía la doctora, ¿verdad?

–¿Cuál es la entrada de emergencia, Iris? –pregunto Barry por su parte.

 _¡Se acabó! ¡Esto definitivamente se acabó!_ Y efectivamente, tras asegurarse de no hubiera ningún inconveniente con Barry en la escena, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a irse.

–¿Caitlin? –pregunto Cisco suavemente. Sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando, no era tonto, pero no tenía forma de ayudar. Su amiga simplemente le dedico una mirada y eso basto para que el latino comprendiera que nada de lo que dijera podría servir. –Ten cuidado.

–Gracias. –dijo lanzando la mejor sonrisa que pudo, pese a que no se sintiera feliz en absoluto. –Adiós Iris.

–¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? –pregunto Iris, quien hasta el momento había estado ajena a la situación. Pero Caitlin se fue sin contestar la pregunta. –¿Caitlin?

Cuando estaba cruzando el pasillo una ráfaga la azotó. Sabía perfectamente _que_ era, pero no volteo la mirada.

Por su parte, Barry estaba tan confundido que entro tropezando a la sala de control.

–¿Esa era Caitlin? ¿Qué paso?

–No lo sé. –contesto Iris. –Cuando saliste de la tienda, ella simplemente tomo sus cosas y se despidió.

–¿Sabes algo Cisco? –pregunto Barry. –¿Es por Ronnie?

Cisco lo miro fijamente intentando entender como era posible de que Barry estuviera tan ciego. –No lo sé. –se limito a responder y se fue a terminar el nuevo _juguete_ en el que estaba trabajando.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Pensó por su parte el velocista y sin perder ni un segundo corrió en busca de su amiga. Para su suerte, la encontró cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su auto.

–¡Caitlin! Gracias a Dios que te encuentro. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Necesitas hablar?

–No pasa nada Barry, simplemente tengo que irme. –contesto secamente, como si tuviera la respuesta planeada.

–Si es por lo de Ronnie, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo…

–No Barry, esto no tiene NADA que ver con Ronnie. –empezó a decir Caitlin, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enojada, así que tiro su abrigo al interior del auto y comenzó a hablar. –¿Sabes qué? Si, si tiene que ver con Ronnie, ya que él tomo la decisión correcta en el momento más inoportuno. Y es que entiendo que tenga que salvar el mundo y que nuestro matrimonio no era lo esperado, pero ¿por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no después? ¿Por qué AHORA cuándo no tengo trabajo ni nada en lo que pueda enfocarme?

–Sí tienes algo en lo que enfocarte, creí que te gustaba trabajar aquí y ayudarme a encontrar metahu…

–¡JA! –lo interrumpió fríamente Caitlin. –Si, seguro que tengo un lugar aquí. ¿En dónde es? ¿Encerrada en el laboratorio creando antídotos que nadie parece agradecer? ¿La silla que está frente al televisor? Ya qué mi información no es útil cuando estás salvando la ciudad. ¿Limpiando el piso para que Iris pueda caminar sin tener que pisar el mismo piso que los demás? ¿O limpiando la baba qué dejas cada vez que ella te dice algo agradable, pero qué sólo significa " _Te quiero, como amigos_ "? ¡Perdón por no estar agradecida de tener que ser la asistente de Iris West!

 _Auch_. Barry no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos por la dureza de sus palabras. –Yo no sabía que te sentías así.

–Por supuesto que no lo sabes, Barry. Estás tan concentrado en tratar de reparar la herida que la muerte de Eddie le provocó a Iris, que no te das cuenta de que todos tenemos heridas. Todos. Y no estoy dispuesta a trabajar en un ambiente así. –se subió al auto y cerró la puerta. –Adiós Barry. –encendió el auto y se marchó.

El velocista estaba tan impactado por la revelación que ingresó al laboratorio a una velocidad demasiado lenta para una persona normal.

–¿De verdad se sienten así? –le pregunto a Cisco apenas entró.

–Un poco. –admitió Cisco con una sonrisa de disculpa. –Aunque estoy seguro de que ella lo hizo parecer más grave de lo que es.

Pese a las buenas intenciones de Cisco, Barry no pudo evitar sentirse devastado. _Le fallé a mi equipo._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Caitlin no se presentó en Star Labs. Barry quería ir a su departamento y arreglar todo, pero Cisco lo detenía.

–Ella necesita su espacio, yo la conozco. Y ahora lo último que necesita es verte a ti. No te ofendas amigo, es la verdad.

Y, al parecer, los villanos también se habían tomado el día libre, ya que no hubo ninguna situación que ameritara la ayuda de Flash.

–Okeeeeey, creo que ya es más que obvio que podemos tomarnos la tarde libre. –dijo Cisco dirigiéndose a Iris y Barry. –Antes de que alguien se lo pregunte, voy a visitar a Caitlin, así que ustedes dedíquense a… hacer lo que tengan que hacer.

–¿No quieres qué te acompañe? –pregunto rápido Barry.

–Creo que puedo llegar solo, amigo. Cualquier cosa te aviso. –lo tranquilizo el latino.

Un tanto decepcionado ante esa respuesta, Barry fue al único lugar en el que podía pensar.

–¡Sorpresa! –anunció Cisco con un pote grande de helado cuando Caitlin le abrió la puerta. Aunque la sorpresa se la llevo él al ver que Caitlin estaba bastante… arreglada. –Um, ¿ibas a algún lado?

–¿Qué paso Cisco? –pregunto la castaña evadiendo la pregunta de su amigo.

–He venido a acompañar a mi mejor amiga en su peor momento, como creo que dirías. –contesto por su parte y se abrió paso para entrar al departamento. Lo que vio lo dejo impactado. –¿Qué significa esto Caitlin?

–No quería que te enteraras así. Te iba a llamar, lo juro. –intento disculparse. –Cisco, me voy.

–Lo supuse al ver todas tus cosas empacadas. –contesto un tanto irritado. –La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde?

–El lugar no lo tengo decidido, sólo sé que muy lejos. –relato Caitlin mientras terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas. –Y el por qué ya lo sabes. Estoy harta de llorar, Cisco. Me he pasado casi un año llorando la muerte de mi prometido, otros tantos meses llorando porque Ronnie no era él mismo y estos últimos meses he llorado por un corazón roto. Me niego a seguir así.

–¿Cuándo vas a volver? –pregunto asustado.

–No voy a volver Cisco, no puedo. Necesito un cambio de aire, necesito seguir adelante.

–¡Pues dedícate a recorrer la ciudad! ¿Por qué mudarte? ¿Qué hay de los metahumanos? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de Barry?

–Cisco, estarás bien sin mí. No soy tan importante en tu vida. Y en cuanto a Barry y los metahumanos, la respuesta es la misma: Iris. Ella ya ha demostrado ser bastante eficaz en mi trabajo y parece ser que todos piensan que es la _persona indicada_ para Barry. No me necesitan.

–¡Yo si! ¡Si sos tan importante en mi vida! Y no podemos estar sin ti. Iris es "buena" dando órdenes, pero definitivamente no es buena como doctora. ¿Qué pasara cuando Barry se lastime? ¿Quién creará los antídotos para eliminar los poderes de los metahumanos? Caitlin, sin ti estamos muertos. –intento desesperadamente Cisco, pero la chica se limitó a sonreírle.

–Encontraran una forma. Si pudieron seguir adelante sin Wells, podrán hacerlo sin mí. –contestó mientras agarraba sus maletas.

–No, Caitlin. Por favor. –rogo Cisco con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Cisco, este no es mi lugar. No puedo quedarme acá. Si de verdad me quieres, vas a entender mi decisión. –contesto Caitlin con firmeza. –Y, si de verdad quieres ayudarme, agarra esa maleta. Lo demás se queda, tú decides que hacer con ello.

Pese a estar dolido, Cisco no podía negar que Caitlin tenía razón. Ella definitivamente necesitaba cambiar su vida, sólo que hubiera esperado que no tan drásticamente. Intento convencerla todo el camino hacia la calle, pero fue imposible.

–Sólo promete que te cuidaras. Y que me llamaras o escribirás.

–Sólo si tú no recurres a Felicity para rastrearme. –advirtió divertida. –Voy a permanecer en contacto contigo, no te preocupes. Y, por favor, no le digas a Barry esto.

–No puedo ocultarle esto, Caitlin. Estará enamorado de Iris, pero estoy completamente seguro que notará tu ausencia.

–Guarda mi secreto hasta mañana. Por favor. Los dos conocemos a Barry y él nunca dejaría partir a un amigo tan fácilmente. Y no estoy preparada para tener que lidiar con él. –le pidió mientras paraba un taxi. Cuando uno paro y termino de subir sus maletas, abrazo a Cisco. –Te quiero. Gracias por tu ayuda todo este tiempo.

–Yo también te quiero. No hagas nada peligroso, por favor.

–Estaré bien, lo prometo. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi. –Adiós Cisco.

Y así, la doctora se había ido de la vida de Cisco.

* * *

Barry se encontraba en Iron Heights, a la espera de su padre. Él había sido la primera persona que pensó para hablar.

–Hey campeón. –lo saludo su padre. –¿Cómo va todo?

–Hola papá. –contesto con nostalgia. –Digamos que bien.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto extrañado. Barry se sentía un tanto culpable por tener que hablar de sus problemas en vez de compartir las buenas noticias, pero sabía que a su padre le gustaba que confiara en él.

–¿Recuerdas a Caitlin, mi compañera en Star Labs? –su padre asintió. –Ha estado rara este último tiempo. Yo creí que era porque se había separado de Ronnie, su esposo, pero cuando le pregunte que pasaba me dijo que era porque ya no tenía un lugar en mi equipo y que estaba cansada de ser la asistente de Iris. ¿Qué le sucede?

–¿Iris? ¿Qué tiene que ver Iris en esto? –pregunto Henry un tanto confundido, aunque sospechando cual era el problema.

–¡No lo sé! Pensé que estaba bien con la idea de que Iris trabajara en nuestro equipo, nunca se quejó, pero ayer me dijo eso.

–Ah, ya veo. –contesto Henry finalmente entendiendo la razón de todo. Se rio un poco al darse cuenta de que su hijo definitivamente no lo entendía. –No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

–¿De qué? –pregunto Barry totalmente desconcertado, lo que provoco una carcajada a su padre.

–Ella está celosa de Iris, Barry.

–¿Celosa? ¿De qué Iris trabaje conmigo?

–Si, en parte. Pero mayormente porque está enamorada de ti y estoy seguro de que has estado detrás de Iris todo este tiempo, sin intentar siquiera disimularlo. –contesto Henry divertido.

–¿Qué? –pregunto, o más bien, gritó Barry poniéndose colorado. –Ella no está enamorada de mi, papá. Y para aclarar, no he estado detrás de Iris TODO el tiempo. –intento defenderse, a lo que su padre rodo los ojos.

–Barry, esa chica te ama desde hace mucho tiempo. Pude notarlo cuando visité el lugar, sólo que no era mi decisión decirlo. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué sientes tú?

–Yo… –El velocista estaba confundido. ¿Una chica como Caitlin enamorada de él? ¡Ni en mil vidas! Y, además, eran amigos. Pero la pregunta de su padre había sacado a la luz todas esas dudas que había tenido desde hacía tiempo. Pudo recordar como se sintió la noche del karaoke, cuando ella le pidió que se quedara a su lado hasta que se durmiera. El estar allí tan íntimamente con ella le había generado una sensación que nadie pudo igualar, ni siquiera Iris y eso que había estado en esa misma situación varias veces. –En realidad nunca me he planteado lo que siento por ella. Sólo sé que es una parte fundamental de mi equipo. Nunca se lo he dicho, pero más de una vez me ha ayudado a derrotar a los tipos que enfrento; no sólo por curarme o cosas así, sino por el hecho de saber que ella está del otro lado preocupada por mi y que confía en que yo puedo hacerlo, que puedo hacer una diferencia. No lo sé, tal vez es verdad que desde hace un tiempo ella ocupa la mayor parte de mis pensamientos y sólo tal vez estuve tan pegado a Iris porque tengo demasiado miedo de admitir que la quiero, que la quiero mucho, pese a saber que ella ama a alguien más. Tal vez tenía miedo de admitir esos pensamientos y que alguien más pudiera herirla para llegar a mí. O tal vez tenía miedo de decirle lo que pienso y que me rechace, o peor, que no funcione y perderla. –suspiro sacándose un peso de encima.

–¿Y qué haces diciéndome esto a mí? Ve a decírselo a ella. –contesto su padre con una sonrisa.

* * *

–¿Dónde está Caitlin? –pregunto Iris, quien había vuelto a Star Labs esa misma tarde y se encontró con Cisco.

–Ella… ella se va a tomar unos días libres. –contesto un Cisco muy deprimido.

–Vamos Cisco, no soy tonta. ¿Dónde está? Caitlin necesita apoyo, no que la dejemos sola. –insistió Iris, a lo que el latino suspiro.

 _Caitlin no menciono nada de Iris._ Pensó para sí mismo.

–Ella se fue Iris. Algo así como muy lejos. No sé por cuanto y no sé a donde, sólo sé que no va a volver. –confeso Cisco.

–¿Cómo que se fue? –pregunto Barry muy abatido. Después de haber ido al departamento de la doctora y que no hubiera nadie, pensó que tal vez se encontraba en Star Labs. Pero evidentemente se había equivocado.

Cisco palideció. No había sentido llegar a su amigo. –Yo, eh, no quería que te enteraras así.

–Cisco, dime a donde fue Caitlin. –pregunto un muy furioso Barry. Necesitaba encontrarla inmediatamente.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Realmente no lo sé! ¿Crees que estaría aquí si supiera a donde fue? Sólo me dijo que se iba y que no piensa volver. Se subió al taxi y no dijo el nombre del aeropuerto al que iba hasta que arranco para que no pudiera escuchar. Ni siquiera sé eso. –contesto abatido

–¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

–¿Dos horas? Tal vez un poco más.

Barry no espero ni un segundo más y corrió. Fue a cada aeropuerto de la ciudad e inclusive fue a algunos aeropuertos de ciudades cercanas, con la esperanza de que los vuelos se hubieran retrasado y que ella estuviera allí. Pero no hubo caso. Caitlin Snow ya se había ido y Barry no había podido impedirlo.

 


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así que esperó. Los meses pasaban y no había noticia alguna de Caitlin...

Los primeros meses sin Caitlin habían sido duros, fue difícil afrontar el hecho de que se fuera sin explicaciones, sin darle tiempo a solucionar las cosas.

Poco después recibió una carta. Cisco se la dio, no tenía remitente, era un simple sobre con una carta adentro. Al principio se enojó, no entendía como ella podía esperar que aceptara su partida con una carta como esa, se sentía engañado. Eventualmente, la pudo analizar de distintas formas.

Durante mucho tiempo intento buscarla por sus propios métodos, ya que sus amigos se negaron a ayudarlo, pero sus búsquedas no daban resultado alguno. Después supo porqué sus amigos no lo ayudaban: respetaban la decisión de Caitlin. Cuando comprendió eso, entendió que no era correcto forzarla a verlo, ella aparecería cuando estuviera lista y cuando quisiera. Debía respetar eso.

Así que esperó. Los meses pasaban y no había noticia alguna de Caitlin. No es que tampoco tuviera mucho tiempo libre, la situación en Central City había empeorado con el hecho de que visitantes de Tierra–2 intentaban destruir la ciudad y matar a Flash. 

Trabajar sin una doctora tampoco fue fácil. Después de un ataque particularmente grave en el que todo el equipo se quedó congelado durante un momento sin saber exactamente que hacer (ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a que Caitlin tomara el control), el Team Arrow los visitó para enseñarles como solucionar situaciones así, algo que agradecieron mucho. A partir de ahí, las cosas mejoraron un poco. No era como si estuvieran indefensos, tanto Barry como Cisco conocían algo sobre antídotos y formulas moleculares (bueno, más que Iris y Joe). La ayuda de Harry también era algo que los ayudo mucho, el hombre era tan (o inclusive más) inteligente de lo que había sido su versión de Tierra–1 y después de que salvaran a su hija Jesse, estaba dispuesto a pagar su deuda formando parte del equipo de forma permanente.

En cuanto a su vida personal, Barry había seguido adelante. Había estado Patty y, luego de darse cuenta que con su estilo de vida no podía tener una relación seria, comenzó a tener citas casuales. Sin embargo, si era franco consigo mismo, sabía que su historia con Caitlin todavía estaba inconclusa y anhelaba volver a verla para poder darle un cierre.

Luego de un largo tiempo, Barry comprendió que su compañera no iba a volver, que posiblemente tenía una mejor vida dónde quiera que estuviera y no necesitaba volver a una ciudad donde su vida corría peligro cada día y donde no se sentía cómoda. Esa noche sacó la carta y la releyó por última vez. 

> _Barry:_
> 
> _Sé que por estos momentos estarás enojado, probablemente me odies por irme sin despedirme y abandonarlos a su suerte, y quieres una explicación. Pero no la hay. O por lo menos, no hay alguna explicación que te aclare las cosas; ni siquiera yo puedo explicarme qué es lo que sucedió. No soy de las personas que huyen, tampoco he sido de las personas más osadas que existen, pero nunca me gustó la idea de renunciar a algo, de que mi vida personal interfiriera con mi trabajo; pero esta vez era necesario. No puedo explicarlo, pero desde el momento que me subí a ese avión supe que era la decisión correcta, y el poco tiempo que he pasado en este lugar no ha hecho más que confirmar ese pensamiento._
> 
> _Trabajar contigo y hacer una diferencia para todas las personas de Central City es una de las mejores cosas que pude vivir y estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas dejado ser parte de ello. Lo que más lamento es dejarlos sin un reemplazo, si hubiera pensado más esto probablemente hubiera dejado a alguien que pudiera sustituirme, pero como le dije a Cisco sé que ustedes superaran eso, siempre pudieron. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y sé que encontraras la forma de sacar adelante al equipo, de seguir tus ideales pese a todos los obstáculos._
> 
> _Aunque no lo creas, te quiero. Y realmente te deseo la vida que mereces mientras yo intento buscar la mía. Quien dice, tal vez la vida nos vuelva a juntar y espero que para ese momento hayas podido perdonarme._
> 
> _Con amor, Caitlin._  

Para su sorpresa, esta vez comprendió lo que había querido decirle con esa carta y se dio cuenta de que la perdonaba, el rencor que alguna vez había sentido se había ido. Simplemente esperaba que Caitlin hubiera encontrado la felicidad que merecía.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Meses después._ **

 

Barry se encontraba yendo a tomar su café mientras hablaba por teléfono. Era una tarde de sábado tranquila, sin metahumanos que amenazaran la seguridad de la ciudad y se estaba dando un respiro.

–No Iris, no creo que sea una buena idea. –contesto un tanto divertido mientras la voz del otro lado le respondía. –¿Por qué iba a ser una buena idea acompañarte en tu cita? Esas cosas nunca terminan bien para mí... Estarás bien, es obvio que le gustas, no sé porqué estás preocupada. –El momento en que entró al café y diviso a Cisco con una acompañante se le corto la respiración. –Iris, te llamo luego... Sí, está todo bien, es sólo que necesito hacer una cosa.

Cuando cortó y comenzó a acercarse hacia la mesa, el sentimiento en su pecho se fue intensificando. ¿Era verdad lo qué estaba viendo? Cuando escucho su risa, lo confirmó. Era verdad.

–¿Caitlin? –susurró cuando se acercó a la mesa. Tanto Cisco como Caitlin levantaron la vista sorprendidos, el lugar estaba lleno y no lo habían visto llegar.

–Hola. Barry. –contesto dulcemente la doctora. Habían pasado ya un par de años desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero ella se veía como el velocista la recordaba.

–Bien, creo que debería irme. Hablamos luego Caitlin. –comento Cisco parándose y antes de irse le susurro a Barry en el oído. –Sólo deja que se explique, ¿sí? –a lo que el mayor asintió y prosiguió a ocupar la silla que su amigo dejaba.

–¿Cómo... cuándo llegaste?                                                                          

–Llegue esta mañana, recién me estoy asentando.

–¿Y por qué volviste? –pregunto temiendo por la respuesta.

–Por mi trabajo. La compañía en la que estoy trabajando quiere fusionarse con Mercury Labs y, dado que yo trabajé ahí, me enviaron para supervisar las cosas y para encargarme de la, posible, nueva instalación. –ante la respuesta, Barry suspiro pesadamente antes de que pudiera evitarlo. –No me malinterpretes, me alegra haber venido. Si bien fueron razonas laborales las que me trajeron, no es mi único propósito durante mi estadía. Quiero arreglar las cosas.

–¿Quieres arreglar las cosas? –repitió un tanto irritado. –¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo pensabas hacerlo? Porque aparentemente no pensabas hacerlo ahora.

–No quería presionarte y tenía miedo de que si te llamaba me evitaras. Cisco me dijo que lo más probable es que en algún momento pasarías por acá, por eso vine. –contesto tranquilamente.

–Oh.

–Mira, si no quieres hacer esto ahora lo entiendo. Voy a estar aquí varios días, así que cuando estés listo... –comenzó a decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por Barry.

–No, no. Quiero hacerlo, es sólo que no aquí. No quiero tener esta charla rodeados de tanta gente. –contestó, a lo que Caitlin simplemente asintió.

Después de haber pagado por un par de lattes, se dirigieron a la plaza más cercana.

–¿A qué te dedicas ahora? –pregunto incómodamente Barry, intentando llenar el silencio en el que estaban después de haber salido del café.

–Trabajo para un laboratorio que intenta crear nuevas curas para diferentes enfermedades. Por eso estamos fusionándonos con Mercury Labs, su trabajo y equipo facilitarían las investigaciones.

–¡Eso es algo espectacular, Cait! –comentó sorprendido. No es que tuviera dudas de que Caitlin era buena en su trabajo, pero si había logrado participar en algo tan grande, significaba que había mejorado muchísimo más desde la última vez que se vieron.

–Lo es. –contesto orgullosa. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, finalmente pregunto. –¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

–¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin despedirte? –preguntó antes de llegar a pensar su pregunta. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba esa respuesta.

–Porque estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso emocional, me sentía ahogada, ni siquiera sabía porqué hacía lo que hacía. Sé que fue mi decisión, no te culpo por ello, pero no debí haber dejado ese trabajo en Mercury Labs. –Se paró para mirar a Barry a los ojos. –Nunca me tome un tiempo para recuperarme de ese primer año, ¿sabes? Nunca hice correctamente mi duelo por Ronnie ni pude afrontar el hecho de perder mi trabajo y credibilidad. Luego, con mi reciente divorcio y, lo admito, mis celos hacia Iris, finalmente colapsé. No fue correcto evitarte, pero sinceramente no creía ser capaz de discutir contigo al respecto, de poder decirte que no, por eso lo hice. No espero que me perdones fácilmente Barry, pero es algo que necesitaba.

Luego de una pausa, Barry finalmente contestó. –Lo entiendo. Es decir, me tomo bastante tiempo hacerlo, pero pude hacerlo. Es sólo... no lo sé, creo que quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas cuando te fuiste así, pero lo entiendo 

–Realmente lamento eso.

–Lo sé. –contesto Barry, porque era verdad, él sabía que ella de verdad lamentaba eso. –Allí, donde sea que vives, ¿eres feliz?

–Podría decirse que sí. Amo mi trabajo y pude encontrar esa paz que tanto necesitaba. –contestó sin titubear. –Pero sigo extrañando Central City, ¿sabes? Y a ustedes. Por eso acepté venir aquí, para ver si se podían solucionar las cosas.

–¿Se pueden? Digo, si se pueden solucionar las cosas. –pregunto el velocista con una ligera nota de esperanza.

–Esperaba que tú pudieras contestar eso. –contesto la doctora, bajando la cabeza.

–Cait, cuando te fuiste yo estaba por confesarte que me gustabas; eso fue lo que más me dolió de tu partida, sentía cosas fuertes por ti y no pude decírtelo. Durante mucho tiempo estuve tan enojado contigo, pero eventualmente pude perdonarte. –confesó finalmente Barry, sacándose un peso de encima. –No voy a decirte que debamos empezar una relación de inmediato, porque ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Ambos hemos cambiado mucho y ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Tal vez no funcione, tal vez cambiamos demasiado y ya no somos compatibles, tal vez nunca lo fuimos. –Caitlin asintió y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Barry se apresuró a continuar. –Pero tal vez pueda funcionar, tal vez ahora que los dos hemos superado nuestros problemas todo sea mejor, tal vez siempre estuvo destinado a ser así. Me gustaría que nos volvamos a conocer, darnos esa oportunidad que hace mucho tiempo perdimos y arriesgarnos a que pase lo que tenga que pasar. ¿Quieres eso?

–Me encantaría. –contestó emocionada. –Creo que después de todos los sacrificios que ambos hemos hecho nos merecemos ser feliz, ¿verdad? –pregunto sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

Ambos sabían que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, que iba a costar poder construir algo de cero con la cantidad de historia que tenían juntos; pero también ambos estaban dispuestos a intentarlo y en ese momento, en los brazos del otro, besándose tiernamente, todo parecía bastante prometedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Muajajajaja (no me maten por favor)
> 
> El final iba a ser con Barry encontrando a Caitlin en un aeropuerto, pero pense ¿por qué? ¿No puedo ser cruel? ¿Acaso soy Disney para darle un final feliz a todo? (broma) Así que surgió este final.
> 
> Sinceramente la forma en que narre la historia me sigue sin convencer, pero el final me encanta, así que...
> 
> El titulo está basado en el adelanto de la s2 que dieron en la Comic Con (quienes lo vieron entenderán).
> 
> Ya sé que podrán decirme que Caitlin e Iris se llevan bien y que Cait es lo suficientemente fuerte para irse por eso y demás, pero según mi perspectiva (y lo que he redactado en la historia) Caitlin se siente superada y decide irse para poder seguir su vida. ¿Cobarde? ¿Inteligente? ¿Egoísta? Eso lo decidirán ustedes. Para mí, ella piensa en sí misma y decide que eso es lo mejor.
> 
> No puedo dejar de pensar en que esto se parece mucho a cuando en Arrow, Felicity se siente celosa por Sara, pero no, no está basado ni inspirado en eso. El capitulo lo vi después de escribir está historia y ya explique en que se basa la historia.
> 
> Dejen sus opiniones o lo que sea en comentarios. Me encanta saber que piensan de lo que escribo, de verdad. Y siempre vienen bien criticas constructivas.
> 
> ¡Los quiero! Mil gracias por leer *emoji carita mandando un beso con corazón*


End file.
